Shelly
Shelly (in Japanese: イズミ, Izumi) is one of the Team Aqua admins fought in Pokémon Sapphire, Pokémon Emerald as well as Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. She is the female counterpart of Matt and the aqua counterpart of Courtney. Appearances In both games, Shelly is first fought in the Weather Institute when she attempts to steal a Castform. She is then faced off again in the Seafloor Cavern. In Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, ''however, she gets an additional fight (which serves as her first in that game) in Meteor Falls in a double battle with a random male Aqua Grunt serving as her partner. Her second fight also takes place on Mt. Chimney rather than in the Seafloor Cavern. In ''Alpha Sapphire, she not only gets a rather drastic redesign (right), but also a different personality: at first, she is cocky and evil similar to how she was in the original games. In the Seafloor Cavern, she (reluctantly) compliments the player on their skills after she is defeated, but berates them from stopping Archie's vision of a perfect world. In the Weather Institute, she is conflicted whether it is worth it to help Archie pursue his insane goals of flooding the earth: she battles the player mostly because she needs to take her mind off of her conflicted feelings. Realising the horrors that Primal Kyogre's powers could cause, she attempts to stop Archie from awakening the beast but fails. After this, Archie is horrified of his own actions as well, and Shelly ends up taking charge of fixing Team Aqua's mistakes, even giving the player a specialized diving suit so that they can travel and battle with Kyogre. In the anime Although the Generation III games show there to be at least two Aqua Admins, only Shelly ever appeared in the anime. Her first appearance was in A Three-Team Scheme!, where she led a group of Aqua grunts on a mission to intercept Team Magma, who were exploring some ancient ruins on Dewford Island in search of the Cave of Origin. Due to a dubbing error, she was mistakenly referred to as "Tactical Commander Isabel" during this episode, though her name was corrected in all subsequent appearances. In Fight for the Meteorite!, Shelly led a squad of Aqua grunts on a mission to Mt. Chimney, to try to steal a meteorite from Professor Cozmo before Team Magma could do so. Though they did not obtain the meteorite, Shelly still considered the mission a success, since the meteorite was destroyed and therefore Team Magma could not use it either. She appeared again in Unfair-Weather Friends!, where she and a group of Aqua grunts took the staff of the Weather Institute hostage in order to obtain their data on Groudon and Kyogre. However, their plans were thwarted by Magma agent Brodie, who made off with the data himself. Shelly's final appearance was in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. She snuck onto Team Magma's base disguised as a Magma grunt and freed Kyogre from the cargo container, allowing Team Aqua to control it with the Red Orb. She was present during the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, and like the rest of Team Aqua, has not been seen since. Her current status remained unknown but she is no longer a part of Team Aqua anymore following Team Aqua and Magma's disbandment. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shelly, referred to as Angie in the Chuang Yi translation, is a villain in the'' Pokémon Adventures'' manga. She first appeared in Rustboro City, where she, along with her fellow SSS admins Matt and Amber ran off with the Devon Goods before being caught by Sapphire. She is in charge of liaison duties within Team Aqua, and as such kept in close contact with Professor Cozmo before turning on him when they felt he was no longer of use to them. She later kept the Hoenn Gym Leaders who'd chosen to fight off Team Aqua at bay with Matt and Amber. A second Shelly (based off the ORAS ''design) was later seen as part of Team Aqua in the ''Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter. Pokemon 262Mightyena.png|Mightyena 319Sharpedo.png|Sharpedo 342Crawdaunt_Dream.png|Crawdaunt (Anime) 365Walrein.png|Walrein (Anime) 272Ludicolo_Dream.png|Ludicolo (Pokémon Adventures manga) 329Vibrava_Dream.png|Vibrava (×2) (Pokémon Adventures) Trivia *Because of the redesign, the Pokemon Adventures treated the newer design as a separate character for the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, identifying Shelly as more of a code name than an actual name. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Pirates Category:Remorseful Category:Manga Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:Anti-Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale